Dragons
by 22fangirl22
Summary: My attempt at a Harry and Hermione romance. Starting in the fourth book, watch as these new and awkward teenagers blossom into mature adults and start to discern the crazy romance of teenage hormones. Cover art by batcii on tumblr
1. The First Task

"Dragons?!" Hermione cried as her heart gave a squeeze. Her stomach did somersaults as Harry continued to describe what Hagrid had shown him.

"Yeah. Charlie was there" Harry said, his voice strained (he missed Ron) "He told Hagrid about them. There was this Hungarian Horntail that took most of them to handle." Harry ran his hand through his hair. Hermione fiddled with her hands to try and cover her shaking.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Hermione said, her voice shrill. They had been walking round they lake and spotted their favorite tree.

"I dunno know Hermione." Harry said defeatedly as Hermione tugged him down to the ground under the shade of the tree.

"Mione, why are we in the shade, it's September." Harry gave her a puzzled look.

"Shut it Harry, I like to think under this tree." Hermione swatted his arm and ran a hand through her bushy hair. A million things were running through her mind and she had this odd feeling in her stomach she wasn't able to shake.

Hermione laid her head on Harry and she thought of solutions. Harry watched the giant squid in the lake and thought about the dragons as well.

"Ow, Hermione!" Harry was rubbing his chin as Hermione's head had given it a good whack when she whipped her head up.

"Sirius!"

"Shush Hermione. What about him?"

"You talked to him last night! What did he say?"

"Oh yeah." Harry looked away, the familiar feeling of forgetful dimness creeping up. He told her about the conversation.

"He was just about to tell me how to how to defeat the dragon when I-I was interrupted." Harry faltered as he ruefully thought about his confrontation with Ron. He loved Hermione and all but it wasn't as much fun with her. She was more about school and he missed being able to joke around. He hadn't meant anything that he had said either.

"What, why? What happened?" Hermione pressed and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I was interrupted. Ya know."

"By what?" Harry put his head against the tree and sighed tiredly.

"By. Well…Ya know."

"What does tha- oh." Realization dawned onto Hermione and then air suddenly became very thick and awkward. Hermione still talked to Ron but she could tell that Harry sorely missed him. It was all very ridiculous, they should just make up already. She didn't just want it because of the way Ron make her inside whirl when he looked at her or how she couldn't help but beam when he called her brilliant or, or when he would give her this look that made her blush with those blue eyes. _So much like the lake._ She shook herself. They needed to make up so they could be friends again. So it wasn't awkward.

Harry practically radiated misery and he glowered when he saw Ron but Hermione saw right through him. He looked longingly at Ron, they were best friends and he missed him so much. They needed to make up. They needed each other.

"You two are so ridiculous. Why won't you just ma-"

"No, Hermione! He-"

"But-"

"No! I didn't ask for any of this. He of all people should know. He didn't-he couldn't-he should've-he just!" Harry stuttered angrily. She laid a hand on his arm. He stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. It just hurts me that you're both miserable but because of your pride you won't make up." Hermione folded her arms and rest her back against the tree. Harry copied. They stared at the lake for a long time. Maybe hours, maybe minutes. The comfortable silence was soon disrupted for both of them as their thoughts inescapably veered back to the first task. Harry took the words right out of Hermione's mouth.

"Mione, what am I going to do?" Hermione glared at the blinding lake on the bright Saturday.

"I don't know Harry. We need a plan. Come on." Hermione said getting up and grabbing Harry's hands. She pulled him up and Harry knew by the look on her face where they were headed.

"Let's go to the library."


	2. Summoning Charms

Hermione put her head in her hands, willing herself not to cry.

"Harry, no! Are you even trying?" Harry and Hermione had been practicing the Summoning charm for the past few hours and they were making dreadful progress. Harry had missed the lesson and he was so distracted by the upcoming task, he was too scatterbrained to fully focus on the current task at hand.

Harry, bent over as he breathed heavily, frowned. He stood up quickly, rubbing his stomach where his book bag had hit him and angrily replied "No Hermione, I'm just trying to fail this and hurt myself and lose the task. It's all just great fun!" Harry kick his book bag on the floor, pushing out the last of the not scattered items.

Hermione stood up, then sat back down, feeling quite sick. Harry noticed and felt all the anger drain out of him. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She began to cry. Hermione had not felt this bad since that chest game where Ron had sacrificed himself.

"Mione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad." Hermione felt and arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close. She turned and sobbed into Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his other arm around her, cradling her close.

"It's not you Harry. It's the first day we're practicing and you're doing wonderful truly." Harry put his head on top of Hermione and closed his eyes.

"I'm just so stressed, I've got this big sickening knot in my stomach. Every time I think about the first task and you getting hurt and what if?" Hermione, unable to continue, buried herself deeper into Harry's chest.

Harry quickly said "Hermione, it'll be ok. I won't get hurt. Dumbledore will be there and so will loads of others who will make sure I'm safe. Besides, I'm the Boy Who Lived. What's the worst that could happen to me?" Hermione gave a small laugh and lightly whacked his chest. She disentangled herself from Harry's embrace with a small hiccup and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione laced her fingers with Harry's hand hanging over her shoulder.

"Harry, I just can't lose you. I get so sick and worried. If you get hurt, I'll have lost my best friend. You know Ron and I would be dreadfully empty without you." At the mention of Ron, Harry stiffened. Hermione rolled her eyes and whacked him. Harry's hand, previously in Hermione's went to his chest in which he could have sworn a bruise was forming.

"What was that for?" Harry cried.

"You. And Ron!" Hermione said, crossing her arms. Harry's face became stony and he looked away. He heard an exasperated sigh. "Harry, come on. You know what happens in this tournament." Harry could hear her voice becoming very emotional. She was on the verge of tears again. "If you- you d-d." Hermione stuttered and unable to say what she meant, instead replied "If you get hurt and you never resolve this with Ron, you would end the relationship on a terrible note with no chance of repair.

Harry's heart gave an involuntary and painful twinge at Hermione's words. She was right; this task might be the end of Harry and he certainly would not want to die mad at Ron.

Harry shook his head. _It's not MY fault that we're fighting. He's the one being dim._ Harry again shook his head and Hermione gave an angry huff.

"You, ugh, boys always just fight over the stupidest things!" She stood up and turned away from Harry, crossing her arms.

"Hermione," Harry got up and walked around to face her. There were tears pouring out of her eyes. "I didn't' start this. Ron's being a right git and he's the one who won't understand. I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do." Harry said the words uncomfortably; even as he said them and wholeheartedly meant them, he still missed Ron. Hermione's fears could be true and he wanted his best friend back.

Hermione hit him in the chest with a balled fist, tears furiously leaking out of her eyes. "That STILL doesn't mean you shouldn't make up. You guys are tearing me apart. You just need to make up and be best friends again!" Hermione cried angrily. Harry pulled her into a hug, and she began to cry once again in his arms. They stood there for a while, not wanting to let go because it might make the danger too real. Harry needed Hermione and knew she needed him. He couldn't bear to think of what it would to Hermione ( _and Ron_ the back of his mind added) if he got seriously hurt.

Harry was now feeling even more stressed but also more determined to do well. Harry pulled back a little so he could see Hermione's face but still had his arms around her.

"I'll get it. I promise." He gave a small smiled and Hermione returned with a weak one.

"Ok, let's get back to it then." Harry and Hermione separated and knelt down to put Harry's stuff back in his bag. Hermione picked it up and went to one side of the room and Harry to the other. For the next hour, Harry worked tirelessly to get better and by the end of it, it was very late. Harry and significantly improved and Hermione, although still stressed, felt the warm pride of Harry's progress and skill.

"You've done really well for only practicing for a day." Hermione said, picking up her own school bag. She and Harry walked out of the empty classroom and realizing how late it was, promptly pulled the Invisibility Cloak over themselves and rushed to the Gryffindor tower.

Upon arriving in the common room, they pulled the cloak off and observed the empty room. It was well past midnight. In the dying firelight, Hermione pulled Harry for a hug. She hugged him with such force, he felt as though his ribs were broken. As they ended the embrace, Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek.

She had been feeling so proud and worried and something else she couldn't quite place but she knew it added its own special queasiness to her stomach, that she felt prompted to give a kiss to Harry. Slightly embarrassed by her actions, Hermione flushed pink but Harry grinned at her.

Harry, on the other hand, felt a surge of love for Hermione and felt renewed by her small kiss. He was more determined than ever to work hard and the stress ball in his stomach loosened as well.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said to try and coax the blush to leave her cheeks. Hermione gave a relieved smile.

"Goodnight Harry!" She turned and set off for the girls' dormitory. Before she could reach the stairs, Harry called out to her "You're my best friend, you know." Hermione turned and saw that Harry had a strange look on his face.

"You're my best friend too."

They stared at each other for a little while, then Hermione turned and went up the stairs, promptly disappearing. Harry headed for the boys' dormitories, mulling over all that had happened. He felt strange as He told Hermione she was his best friend. It was true, Ron and Hermione were Harry's best friends in the world. But he felt a strange twinge and the words tumbled out of his mouth. They seemed to mean something different. Something he couldn't quite place.

That night, Harry dreamt of Cho looking quite pretty on the quidditch field and walking with her in snowy Hogsmeade. Harry walked and walked, trying to focus on Cho but his mind kept slipping to Hermione and how safe he felt with her. He was feeling quite weird indeed.

He woke up in the middle of the night feeling strange but fell back asleep almost instantly. The next morning, he could not remember at all his dreams that had been filled with Hermione.

 **Hi there, I'm the author! I'm sorry this is so fluffy and rushed. I hope you like it and don't be afraid to review and leave comments and advice and ideas for the story. I just want to slightly rewrite our beloved story to make JK Rowling's revelation a reality! See you next chapter!**

 **Sienna**


End file.
